The Shikon Portal
by Iris Fieldsman-Hale
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is shattered, but this time it creates a portal. InuYasha is taken through, and adopted by the Fentons. Chaos, as usual for both parties, ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_Naraku laughed. It was a vile sound, filled with insanity and cruelty. He had done it! He, a mere hanyou, had succeeded where so many youkai had failed; he had completed the Shikon no Tama. He had taken Kohaku's Light, the last shard of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls, just minutes ago. He had relished the look on Sango's face, that much InuYasha could tell with a single glare._

_InuYasha growled. He had never felt so furious. He could only stand and watch: Kagome had made that much clear with the muttered command she gave all of them._

"_Stand back. I'm going to wait for an opening… don't interfere." She had snarled. No one dared defy her, because when she was __**this**__ angry, she was scarier than all the demons they had faced on their search for the Jewel __**combined.**_

"_Do you fear me, Kami?" Naraku yelled to the heavens. "I, Naraku, wielder of the Shikon no Tama? Then, strike down with a lightning bolt of despair!" Laughing, he held out the completed and defiled Jewel for the Kami to witness, and—_

_The same unusual battle cry used so many times before sounded. "Hit the MARK!" Kagome shouted. Her purifying arrow hit the Jewel, shattering it. It didn't completely destroy the Jewel, like the Inu-group had hoped, but it didn't launch the shards all across Feudal Japan, like it had before either. The shards fell in a sort of swirling pattern around Naraku, except one. That one, lone shard got trapped in his heart. He screamed, and was purified once and for all. _

_The Inu-group cheered. Miroku's Wind-Tunnel vanished…_

_But something was wrong. InuYasha could sense it, and clearly Kirara (who had been off guarding Shippo,) could sense it too. She was on edge. The Jewel shards were radiating power. Instead of the normal pink power, however, this power was all shades of green, and it was forming a strange pattern. _

_Suddenly, the pattern, which had been forming strange swirls, became a roaring whirlpool-like portal. InuYasha felt himself being pulled in. He struggled, his claws tearing into the ground, but it was to no effect. As he was pulled through the green portal, he saw the world fade. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. All he could do is watch and listen to Kagome's screams for him._

Danny Fenton, now in full-on ghost form, fought against Clemper's vice-like grip. His best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley watched. They could've tried to help, but no, they were having too much fun watching Danny suffer. It was, after all, a product of HIS idea.

"Ugh! Ow! Get OFF me, Clemper!" Danny yelped. This ghost was going to be a pain… **again**...

"But…I just want to be your friend!" Clemper protested, wrestling Danny in a futile attempt to get a hug. Danny obviously didn't **want **a hug, nor did he want Clemper to be his friend, but he remained blissfully ignorant of this fact. "Will someone please remind me **why this was a good idea?**" Danny growled.

"Hey," Sam replied defensively."You're the one who wanted to make a map of the Ghost Zone-"

"And you're **also **the only one who doesn't have to wear these stupid Fenton Phones." Tucker grumbled. He hated those dumb things. At least they were good for **something**…

Tucker hit they "_play"_ button on his PDA. Less than a second later, Ember McLain's song _Remember _blared in the Fenton Phones. Sam didn't seem exactly happy about that, but Tucker didn't notice."Good thing they also work as wireless earphones, because these things are a fashion **don't.**"He said.

"They're not supposed to look good.-ugh-They're supposed to filter out spectral noise so we can communicate,-gah-like when I say things like HELP GET THIS THING OFF ME!"Danny yelled. Sam brushed her hair away from her ear, inspecting the Fenton Phones thoughtfully."I don't know," She said. "I think they make great techno-Goth earrings…"

Danny looked up at her. "Really? Maybe I should give a pair to Paulina…" He thought aloud.

At this, Sam looked scandalized. "Yes, Danny." She hissed angrily. "That's what I'm saying. Give a pair to Paulina."

The subject of her annoyance wasn't paying attention, however. Danny had just escaped Clemper's death-hug and he was flying away as fast as he could. Clemper, in a desperate attempt to re-capture Danny, grabbed Danny's hand in both of his. Danny came to a halt, the look on his face showing his thoughts (namely: _WHAT THE-?') _quite well. He pulled away at top speed. Clemper breathed a cloud of ice-breath at Danny. It hit him full on, but he destroyed the ice that had encased him using his Ghost-ray. He glared at Clemper and noticed the refrigerator/freezer door behind him. '_Perfect._' He thought. If that wouldn't imprison Clemper (Danny hadn't brought the Fenton thermos: it would be kind of pointless to catch a ghost in that thing while in the Ghost Zone.) then **nothing **would.

Danny flew toward the door and thrust it open. Clemper didn't even have time to hit the brakes before he fell through the portal and onto the snowy ground. Clemper looked up and saw a cute little penguin. What a wonderful friend a penguin would make! He looked up happily and asked his favorite question:"Will you be my friend?" with an innocent smile on his face. The penguin, however, was rather freaked out, and waddled off quickly, as if to say, "Creeper alert. Creeper alert. All penguins evacuate the premises immediately!"

Tucker had noticed none of this. He hadn't noticed it when Danny blasted off the handle to the portal door. He wasn't even paying any attention when Sam suddenly screamed, "**Danny! LOOK!**" and pointed at what looked like a boy's unconscious body almost floated past them. He didn't hear Danny call, "I've got him. He looks alright. I think he's alive…"

"And? What else?" Sam asked slowly.

"Sam…Sam, he's not human."

"You just said he's **alive**!"

"He _is,_ Sam. The thing is…"

"WHAT IS IT? The suspense is killing me here!"

"Sam, he's got white dog ears on top of his head, but no human ears, and he's still breathing. He isn't a ghost, or a halfa like me, but… We'll ask him later. First, we have to get him to Fenton Works."

All this, and Tucker heard none of it. He was too engrossed in his song to hear anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**I HATE MICROSOFT WORD. IT KICKED ME OFF THE CHAPTER ON MY LAPTOP AND WOULDN'T LET ME COPY/PASTE! DX ***  
><strong>…Anyway, I plan to put in the rest of the Inu-group later on. My review responses are at the bottom, but save that for last...if I didn't want you to read those after, would I honestly put them at the bottom?<strong>

**- DISCLAIMER: I OFFICIALLY OWN NO ONE IN THIS FIC T~T -**

**- (Unless, of course, I add a fan-character…that's a thought…)-**

**This is NOT a yaoi. Sorry, Inu/Dan fans, but I just ain't doing it. I'm a major yaoi shipper, but not for either of them. **

**~By the way, sorry this chapter took so long. I live, I assure you ~**

_**The story takes place:**_

_**InuYasha: Somewhere between episodes 9 and 26 of the final act.**_

_**Danny: Episode 11, Fanning the Flames.**_

"Speaking English"

'_Thinking'_

"**Le emphasis"**

_**ENJOY!**_

**S- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -P**

InuYasha stirred in his sleep. Distantly, as if from the other end of a tunnel, he could hear people speaking. It didn't sound like any Japanese he had ever heard, but he could still understand every word of it. What wasn't as distant as the loud voices of the two clearly arguing people was the annoying tugging sensation…Something was pulling his hair quite painfully.

"Ow." InuYasha muttered. He was happy to find that he was speaking the same language as them, albeit with a slight and barely noticeable accent. Of course, he could probably pass that off as part of the dialect from… wherever he said he came from. He, contrary to popular belief, was quite intelligent (when he wanted to be.) and knew that no one would believe him if he said he was from the Japanese Feudal era. It was clear he was in Kagome's era, although he was in another country…

'_Step one. Get this… Whatever-it-is out of my hair.' _InuYasha thought. _'Step two. Get back to Japan. Step three. Go down the well. If I can get these people to help me, this __**should**__ be fairly painless.'_

InuYasha tugged at the thing. It made the yanking sensation worse. He growled in annoyance, pulling harder. It, in accordance, yanked harder. _'This thing is determined.'_ He decided. He sighed and fell onto the floor face-first in surrender, and then took a position like an annoyed dog.

'_This may be harder than I thought.'_

Danny watched the boy he had found in the Ghost Zone. At first, he had his doubts as to who or what he was, but he was clearly not human…or at least, not **fully **human. He watched as the boy woke up, and then struggled against the Fenton Extractor in some vain attempt to free his long hair. After a long and fruitless fight, he finally gave up. He fell to the ground, pouting. Danny could've sworn the boy muttered something like "Dang it" out of utter frustration, but he said nothing more, so there was not any proof that he had even said a word. '_Jazz and_ _Dad are still arguing.' _Danny thought. _'I know it's a dumb argument about whether or not he's a ghost, but still…'_

Apparently, the silver-haired boy had indeed noticed him, because he called out to Danny in an annoyed (if slightly accented) tone, "Hey kid, do you know how to get this thing out of my hair?"

Danny blinked uncertainly. "O-oh, sure." He stammered. He ran up to the boy and hit the "OFF" button. As carefully as possible, he removed the Fenton Extractor.

The raven-haired boy was rather helpful, but that didn't lessen InuYasha's suspicions. The boy positively **reeked** of death. He seemed nice enough, though. He smiled at InuYasha and said kindly, "I'm Danny, what's your name?"

"InuYasha."

"Cool. Is it Japanese?"

"Yeah, seeing as I **am **Japanese."

"Eh? Where'd you learn English, then?"

InuYasha blinked. "Uh… I'll tell you when **I **figure it out."

At this, Danny looked shocked. "You don't know?"

"I'm pretty sure that was implied."

The cheek of InuYasha really annoyed Danny. He was about to make a stinging retort when, seemingly out of nowhere, out came his dad…wielding the Fenton Thermos like a bazooka.  
>"<strong>EAT HOT FENTON THERMOS, GHOST SCUM!<strong>" Jack Fenton practically screamed, pointing his 'weapon' at InuYasha and turning it on. InuYasha's hair blew around a bit, but that's just about it. He glared at Jack, clearly ticked off.

"And… what exactly was **that** supposed to do?"

**S- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -P**

**Me: I'm so evil. I'm cutting it off here.**

**China (Hetalia): YOU'RE SO MEAN ARU D:**

**Me: Everyone who doesn't watch Hetalia, meet China, and/or Yao Wang! Isn't he cute? *hugs***

**Masamune (Sengoku Basara): *snickers***

**Yukimura (also SB): Masamune-dono!  
>Masamune: What?<strong>

***they start arguing***

**Shinichi (Detective Conan): good grief…**

**Me: GUYS! YOU ALL SAID YOU WERE GONNA HELP ME ANSWER REVIEWS!**

**All of them: O_O; ok, ok…**

**China: aru.**

_**-Black Cat Angel**_

**Me: Thanks! ^w^ I hope you likey!**

**Masamune: probably, except for the ending.**

**Me: O~O w-was it bad?**

**Masamune: it was horrible.**

**Me:*sniffle* WAH!*starts to cry***

**Shinichi, China, and Yukimura: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!**

**China: ARU!**

**Masamune: o-oops…**

_**-**__**darkhero what must be done**_

**Yukimura: Iris-chan would be here to thank you herself, if she wasn't off CRYING somewhere thanks to our favorite Dokuganryuu…*glares at Masamune***

**Masamune:*poker face***

_**-spiritwitch12**_

**Shinichi: Iris-chan is really happy you said that! She hopes you like this chapter. She'd be here to thank you personally if it weren't for SOMEONE…**

**Masamune:*poker face***

_**-Megakari13**_

**China: Iris-chan says thanks, and wonders when the next chapter of your story is coming out, aru. She'd tell you how exited she is without me saying it for her if it weren't for ****a certain jerk, aru…**

**Masamune :_ *losing hold on the poker face***

_**-kirayasha aka kira**_

**Yukimura: she said,"Thanks! Just remember what I said about Google images!"**

**Shinichi: of course, she'd have told you that on her own if—**

**Masamune: I GET IT ALREADY! I'M AN IDIOT! HAPPY NOW?  
>Yukimura: O~O y-you're not—<strong>

**Masamune: yeah, I am. You've been trying to show me that the entire time, haven't you?**

**Yukimura: b-but, I…**

_**DUN DUN DUNNNNN~! If you want to know what happens now, review! I refuse to post chapter 3 without 5 or more for chapter 2!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I LIVE!

Masamune:*sulking*

Yukimura: O~O what should I do?

Shinichi:*pushes Yukimura*

Yukimura:*hugging Masamune* O/O

Masamune: w-w-what the-?

Me: that ought to keep them busy, while satisfying my need of yaoi. Anyway, on with the story!

China: ahem, aru!

Me: oh yeah… me no own. Plus, warning: I was listening to The Glitch Mob when I wrote this, so mah brane a'sploded from pure awesomeness! And this chapter is mainly to help me get out from under a 30 ton writer's block, so-o-o-o…yeah it's tiny and it sucks. -_-;

Kyo (FruBa): That's why there's a crap-ton of dialogue?

Me: O_O; where did **he** come from?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Emphasis on words**"

_**ENJOY!**_

**S_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-P**

Danny didn't know what to do. His father was standing there, gaping like an idiot at InuYasha. InuYasha glared at him with his arms crossed. He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"You're not a ghost." Jack finally said.

"I noticed." InuYasha replied. Danny sighed in relief. _'Well, everything went better than expected.'_ He thought. _'Now what?'_

Jack looked at InuYasha in confusion. "What are you, then?"

Cue deadpan glare. "I'll give you three guesses, brilliance."

"Ghost?"  
>"Did I <strong>not <strong>just point out that I'm alive?"

"Ok, shoot… half-ghost."

"Close, but no cigar."

"One-quarter ghost, then?"

"Let's get something straight, bub. **I. AM. NOT. A. GHOST. AT. ALL.**"

"Then what are you?"

InuYasha face-palmed. "And, we're back to square 1. I'm half **demon**, thanks so much."

Danny blinked. '_A…half-demon?'_

**-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;A day later…-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;-_-;**

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes. He was relieved to find himself in his bunk (the top one, of course) and not in one of his new 'parents'' test tubes or something (hey, you never know with those two.) He could hear Danny snoring softly in the lower bunk. He jumped down, landing with a quiet "thump". Glancing over at his 'brother', he heard the mumbled name "Sam" a couple of times.

He blinked. His little brother seemed sad, and so…frail.

Narrowing his eyes, he promised something to himself.

'_I'll be a better big brother to Danny than Sesshoumaru ever was to me. I'll protect Danny, even if it cost my life.'_

_'Now, where's that "Ipod" thing Jazz gave me yesterday?'_

**S_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-P**

Me:*sulking in le emo corner* too…short…sucks…need…reviews…to fuel…me…

Sesshy:"better brother"? D:

Me: you're a sucky brother. Don't deny it. You try to kill him.

Sesshy and I:*arguing*

Yukimura and Masamune:*still in awkward position*

China: get a room, aru…

Masamune: %$# OFF! DX

Kyo:*face-palms*

Shinichi: since Kyo and clearly the only sane ones here, we'll answer the reviews.

_**lotus723 and thephantomcat:**_

Shinichi: glad to hear you like it! Hope you two enjoy this chapter! :D

_**Hornyghostcat:**_

Kyo: don't you mean "talent"?

Shinichi:*elbows Kyo in the stomach* thanks! ^-^

_**Jeanette9a:**_

Shinichi: human for a day, eh? *looks to the side, clearly coming up with an evil plan*  
>Soul (Soul Eater): oh, this is going to <strong>suck…<strong>

Kyo: where did you come from? O_O;

_**FanficFemale:**_

Soul: well, InuYasha is smart when it matters…and that's pretty much it.

Shinichi: and apparently, he reacted well enough to adopt InuYasha-kun… don't it figure -_-;

_**Sam:**_

Kyo: she's been on Fanfiction daily *COUGH-using-her-dsi-COUGH*, but she hasn't updated for so long because she saved her draft on her grandma's computer like an idiot -_-;

Shinichi:*smacks him*

Kyo…OW.

_**Moonlightruroni:**_

Soul: you want more! We get it already!

Shinichi:*warning glare*

Soul: eep! *hides behind China* O_O;

China:*sweatdrops*

Shinichi:*grins* she tries to be as original as she can while writing a FANFICTION… excluding something that will happen later, which is right out of **Sam n' Mary**'s fic.  
>Me: OH, THAT IS IT!<br>Shinichi: …the hell? O_O;

Me: WE'RE HAVING A POLL TO SEE IF WE GENDERBEND SESSHOMARU AND PUT HIM IN THE FIC! D:

Sesshoumaru: oh CRAP.

Lunick (Pokemon Ranger): *laughing his ass off* AWESOME! :D

Everyone: WHERE'D YOU COME FROM? O_O;


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I LIVE. I LIVE IN A UNIVERSE WHERE EVERYTHING MOVES IN HIMARUYA-PAPA'S TIME.

InuYasha: Who's what? O.o

Me: The author of Hetalia! it's a meme:  
>"I'll update next week."<br>(one year later)  
>"Here it is! :D"<br>So yeah.

InuYasha: oh.

Danny: Well, at least you're updating, even though your first version of this chapter was deleted by your cousin Salem. ^^;

Me: And then there's all the other crazy crap... Two new little siblings (Twins; Samuel and Rose ^w^) moving in with all 6 of my cousins, mom trying to kill me, editor's mom having cancer, trial for aunt and uncle to have custody of me and my little bro and sis... been a crazy ALMOST YEAR. T_T

Gabrielle (said editor): And I'll be writing the next few chapters. Expect more updates, more snark, and more dissing of Dash and Paulina. This fic is still Iris', though.

Me: This chapter referrs to Jack as "Dad" and Maddie as "Mom", so yeah.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR DANNY PHANTOM! I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A WHILE!

**~!#$%^&*()_**

InuYasha sat down in the hallway outside his new classroom, staring silently at the floor. His new "parents" had decided he might as well get an education, and his new "teacher", a rather chubby, bald man in his 40's who needed a shave, had told him to sit outside until he was called in.

So the hanyou made himself comfortable as he could on the floor. He had a new outfit that Dad and Jazz dragged him out to buy; a pair of dark jeans, a short-sleeved white t-shirt with the text "**I don't make the same mistake twice; I make it 5 or 6 times just to make sure**" on it, and a bomber jacket. The once-white tennis shoes he wore were rather uncomfortable, but he'd manage; especially since he'd drawn all over them with Danny's permanent markers. What? In his opinion, white shoes are boring.

"In-oh... Emu... In-yoo... Mr. Fenton, you can come in now." Mr. Lancer said, opening the door.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The adults in this era were clearly brainless. Not to mention, his own adopted father forgot how to pronounce his name... A lot, so far.

Swallowing the swearwords that came to mind, he politely corrected his new educator and walked inside.

~!#$%^&*()_

Danny watched in anticipation as his "brother" walked in. His eye was twitching slightly, but otherwise he gave no signs of murderous intent. Mr. Lancer followed him calmly.

_'Whew. No new ghosts to fight because of annie-kee or whatever he told me to call him.'_

"Class, I'm happy to introduce your new peer, Danny Fenton's adopted brother..."

At the mention of the raven-haired teen, everyone except Tucker and Sam stopped listening. Go figure.

"Um... What's your name again?"

A jock called out something vulgar, which had most of the class in stitches. Since this was Lancer, he didn't even get in trouble.

"My name is _not _a crude word for guy parts, but thanks anyway." InuYasha said coldly. "My name is InuYasha, and if you think something **that stupid **is funny, you guys need to grow up. You're going to be adults soon. Act like it or go back to pre-school, dimwits."

The entire class stared at him in utter astonishment as he promptly walked over to the only empty seat -behind Sam, who gave him a thumbs up for his little lecture- and sat down, setting his backpack down beside him.

Lancer recovered from his shock and proceeded to teach the class, who no longer noticed the silver-haired boy.

Paulina, however, kept glancing at InuYasha with mild interest.

_'Ah, crap.'_

~!#$%^&*()_

InuYasha had lost track of how many times he'd hit the tall blonde jerk named Dash in the face.

They had gotten to PE, and the assigned sport was volleyball.

Which, it turned out, InuYasha was very good at. He'd hit Dash with the ball just once, and Danny laughed so hard he nearly fell over.

He liked hearing his little brother laugh; it didn't seem to happen often at school.

This lead to...

"You did that on purpose, Fenton!"

"**THIRTEEN-SEVEN, SERVICE!**" _Bam!_

"Ow!"

"_Ahahahahahahahahaha!_"

Sadly, it was the end of InuYasha's turn. They all walked in a generally zig-zag pattern (_"No, I'm over here. You're over there." "Oh. Sorry!"_) until they decided on their new positions. Inuyasha sighed. No more hitting Dash.

_'Oh well. It was fun while it lasted.'_

**~!#$%^&*()_**

Me: HA! A SUCCESSFUL LATE-AS-HELL CHAPTER! XD

InuYasha: Thank Kami Salem's moving out. -_- No more repeats of this incident. NOW WORK ON AXIS!

Me: Ok, ok... *walks out*

**Now... Kyo and Shinichi will answer your reviews! :D**

_**jeanette9a:**_

Kyo: It ain't that cute. -_-

Shinichi: *kicks Kyo* I know, it's adorable. ^-^

_**unknown:**_

Kyo: She did not obey your wishes. *bows deeply* I apologise. Sarcasm mode- *pwned*

Shinichi: *sighs* Sorry about him. He represents, in this A/N, the insane part of Iris' brain. Just so you know, she has no idea when InuYasha will figure it out, but she figures that it'll be soon.

_**moonlightrurouni:**_

Shinichi: Glad you're so exited, but it took her WAAAY too long to update. XD

Kyo: *unconscious* X_X

_**Black Cat Angel:**_

Shinichi: Um... Again, she doesn't know. She really hasn't thought this fic out. ^^;

_**Upsilon Forty-Two:**_

Shinichi: Uh... Yeah. the A/N dialogue isn't necessary to read, you can skip it. It's just excuses for being so freaking late, disclamers, et cetera. Thank you for not flaming, we appreciate that.

Me: Kyo will not wake up until we have some reviews. Please? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Gabrielle: IMPOSSIBLE!  
>Me: wtf?<br>Gabrielle: THIS STORY'S CHAPTER WAS TYPED THE DAY AFTER THE UPDATE! THE WORLD WILL END!  
>Me: ...I hate you.<br>Sesshomaru: *smirking*  
>Me: Unfortunately, I can't genderbend you. *sighs* But it would have been hysterical...<br>Inuyasha: Could you put him under Ranma-kun's curse?  
>Me: There's a thought... XD<br>Danny: She doesn't own.  
>Sesshomaru: BITCH, DON'T MAKE ME SUMMON THE AO ONI.<br>Me: NOOO! NOT THE ONI, PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT _THING! _*starts to cry*  
><strong><span>~! #$%^&amp;*()<span>_**

The second hand on a clock: arch nemesis to school-attendees everywhere.

It's like Oddyseus' wife. It makes slow progress if you look at it, but the moment you look away, it undoes as much as it can before someone catches it in the act.

Inuyasha had learned that the hard way. Hell if he was taking his eyes off of that stupid little mess of gears until this last class, math, was over.

_'Move faster, pokey!'_

He was only getting bits and pieces of Lancer's lecture.

"Blah blah blah test. Blah study blah. Dire consequences blah blah if you don't blah. Blabbity blah study machine blah blah. Blah blah rules blah blah blah. Derp herp derp. Fenton, are you listening?"

Inuyasha and Danny snapped to attention from their respective slouching positions. "Yes!"

Lancer blinked and then glowered at them. "I was talking to _Daniel, _In-yew-washa, but I appreciate the update."

The class began laughing.

Inuyasha bit back the _"PMS, much, Mr. Lancer?" _that he was dying to say and just nodded. Clearly, the adult humans hadn't changed; still assholes who hated him. Joy to the world.

~! #$%^&*()_

Danny was less than amused. It was one thing to insult _him_ like that to gain "street cred with the home dogs" as he says (and that speech pattern gains him no Brownie Points) but another entirely to insult his an-uh-key.

_'I swear... If I weren't supposed to be a hero, I would-'_

"Nani?"

**WHUMP.**

And all of a sudden, Lancer was flat on his back. Sitting on top of him was a boy who looked about 17. He had silver hair that looked incredibly similar to Inuyasha's own untidy mane, though there was a significant lack of doggy ears, as his were elven (though humanoid) and in the correct place. He also shared Inuyasha's golden eyes. His face lacked any of the good-natured humor, obvious annoyance, and utter sarcasm that usually crossed the face of Danny's brother (given, it was a rarity that all three crossed his face at the same time; from what he had seen, Inuyasha only was even close to happy when no adults were sneering/yelling/snarking at him).

Speaking of Danny's silverette sibling, Inuyasha was obviously furious.

_'Aw, crap.'_

~! #$%^&*()_

All Sesshomaru had been doing was investigating the "portal-to-hell" so many youkai in his lands screeched about constantly these days. Apparantly, it had swallowed Naraku whole (the good news), washed him down with his little brother (the even better news), and chomped on his subjects for dessert (the sucky news). He had been poking at it, trying every trick he knew to reclaim his vassals.

A flash of light.

The feeling of falling through freezing-cold water.

A shout of "What?"

A soft landing.

Teenaged humans crowding around him, fussing over his strange appearance in a language he could understand, but didn't recognize. His (pissed off) brother and a boy he didn't know- though he did smell like death, of that he was certain - among them.

This was going to be a long day.

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Gabrielle: Of course, you didn't _finish _the day you _started, _but it's you we're talking about. I'm just glad you typed anything at all.

Me: I hate you more than barrels, Gabri. ψ(-_-)ψ

Inuyasha: *snicker snicker*

**Kyo-kun and Shin-chan time!**

_**MoonlightBushido:**_

Kyo: Not that he has a great example. *laughs*

Shinichi: Here it is! ^-^

_**Copper Blade:**_

Kyo: Right here...

_**Zii Raevyn:**_

Kyo: MUAHAHAHA. *gonna have way too much fun with those emoticons*

Shinichi: Oh good grief. SOMEONE GET ME A SOCCER BALL BEFORE HE TAKES OVER THE WORLD! DX

_**moonlightruroni:**_

Kyo:*unconscious*

Shinichi: I'm just glad she updated at all... And she got rid of the annoying extra characters in the author's notes. Should we have some one-sided Paulina x Inuyasha in here? There's no way in hell he'd ever go for her, but...

_**ChopSuzi:**_

Kyo: 'Cuz she sucks. *KO'd again*

Shinichi: Her muse is fleeting and she has school. LUCKILY SHE IS GETTING OUT IN A COUPLE WEEKS. Ugh, and I'm glad I'm already out... I hate school, especially because of the time I spent as Conan. I hated having to redo all my old math DX But at least I didn't get book projects.

_**jeanette9a:**_

Kyo: Tell that to Iris' P.E. teacher, he'll love it. He makes references to a bunch of NickToons shows... (Avatar, Fairly Odd Parents, Danny Phantom, etc)

Shinichi: She already did, he laughed and ruffled her hair and the two have been vitriolic best buds ever since.

_**Dark Elfie:**_

Kyo: Not if her family has a say in it, she doesn't. -_-

Shinichi: Um, does this count as sooner?

Me: I DUN CAAAARE if it's late, I was getting my ass kicked by the STUPID FINALS. DAMN HIGH SCHOOL! Though, it _is _better than middle school. Review please! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hi! Misa-Misa is back! :3  
>Gabrielle: *facepalms* Apparently, a Death Note marathon is enough to get her muse to visit once more... Even after her multiple Senior Moments.<br>Inuyasha: Screw this, I'll write the next chapter of your other crossover myself. -_-  
>Danny: I'll help!<br>Sesshoumaru: Lucky us, Iris isn't our owner! Unfortunately, this means, she can do **this**...  
>Me: HERE IS THE "SURPRISE" FOR BRI-SAN AND THE PRESENT FOR YAMI-CHAN! XD We're going to put in appearences!<br>Gabrielle: Whee...

* * *

><p>Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru.<p>

His big brother glared right back.

"You **have **to ruin everything, don't you?!" The hanyou finally snapped.

He watched, seething, as his only living blood relative blinked in confusion, before getting as annoyed as he was willing to.

"I do not know what you are going on about, little brother, but I do know that you should back off before I hurt you."

Inuyasha grabbed him by the front of his collar, pulling him forward so that their eyes met. "I'd like to see you try. Also, maybe I don't WANT to back off. Maybe I want to punch you through the nearest wall, bastard!"

The majority of the students had an expression that basically read "What is this, I don't even..."

Lancer would have interfered, were he not unconscious due to his head hitting against the floor a little too hard.

Meanwhile, three girls toward the back got in a huddle.

One was a Latino girl, another was only a little pale, and the third looked albino.

The first girl had her dark brown hair in a low ponytail that swept over her shoulder. A pair of glasses made her brown eyes look somewhat shinier. Her blue NBA jacket was unzipped over a black t-shirt that matched her jeans and sneakers quite well. Her smirk was catlike, as if she had triumphed over something.

The second girl was blond with sky-colored eyes. At 5'7", she was noticably taller than the last girl. Her roman nose had a small bump on it from wearing glasses so often. Her outfit consisted of a black shirt sporting Winged Kuriboh, a red jacket, dark jeans, and cute sandals.

The final girl had bright red hair and dark blue eyes. She looked somewhat goth; two silver studs in each ear, black leather pants with chains, combat boots, and a black leather jacket (plus her Death Note tee) was her choice in clothing. The badass effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that she had to adjust her rimless glasses every five seconds and that she had an incredibly goofy grin.

"Brothers, huh?" The first girl whispered.

"Brilliant. We can work with this." The third girl replied dreamily.

The third girl looked at her strangely. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Iris!" The first girl scolded the redhead.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, Bri. Like you aren't thinking it." Iris grumbled back.

"Actually, I'm not. Anyway, the new guy needs clothes that don't look like they're out of a cosplay shop or a museum. Yami," Bri turned to the blonde, "Can you handle it?"

A Cheshire cat-like grin crossed Yami's face. "**Can **I?"

With that, she stepped between the quarreling brothers, grabbed Sesshoumaru with surprising strength, and pulled him out of the room. "C'mon, Fluffy, it's time for a makeover."

Inuyasha froze.

_ 'Fluffy. Why didn't I think of that?"_

* * *

><p>Me: I CAN'T!<p>

Inuyasha: Can't what?

Me: Type any more! I have a HUGE assignment due in like 3 days and _I have NOTHING done._

Kyo: So that's why this chapter is so terrible. You're rushing.

Me: *glares*

TIME TO ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS!

_**princessbinas:**_

Kyo: She was actually planning to have Sesshoumaru do that by asking about his scent.

Shinichi: Cue scene where Danny is just standing there like "Oh crap O_O"

_**yuki1213:**_

Shinichi: She would if she could, but her schedule is kind of sketchy.

Kyo: And her editor was procrastinating.

_**mailaine and Nachturia:**_

Kyo: She can't; her muse is a little bitch... And so's her editor...

Shinichi: *pwns Kyo with a soccer ball* It's mainly because of this review-answer bit that the AN is longer than the story.

_**ChopSuzi:**_

Sesshoumaru: *smirks* Well.

Kyo: GET OUT OF OUR BIT, YOU ASS!

Shinichi: *facepalms* Oy vey...

Sesshoumaru: Ok ok...

_**jeanette9a:**_

Kyo: Wow, you're good. Yeah, he's going to the Fenton's. They'll give him Danny's old bed and then we'll take the episode's storyline from there.

Shinichi: Jazz will attempt psychiatry, and Maddie will attempt cooking classes. This is gonna be good. I won't say what Jack will do besides that it'll be a running gag and a shout-out to Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.

_**The 5th Alice of Human Sacrifice:**_

Iris: I love that song :D

Kyo: Oh holy crap D: *hides*

Shinichi: Here we go...


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, for a very important update!

Gabrielle: Any more references and I will sing all that I remember of the Sound Of Music.

Inuyasha: What? ._.

Me: I'm late-

Gabrielle: THE HILLS ARE ALIIIIIIIIIVE~

Everyone else: OH GOD NO! *throws nearest inanimate object at her*

Sesshoumaru: *glances to the side* They own nothing.

*we continue throwing stuff*

* * *

><p>By the time the next class started, Inuyasha was about ready to kill someone.<p>

While Mr. Lancer was unconscious, Yami had decked Sesshoumaru out in tight jeans, a black shirt with a golden dragon design running along the left side, and high-top sneakers. She'd hidden the Tenseiga and Bakusaiga in her locker ("Thank god she never uses it." Iris had muttered) and used cover up to conceal the moon on his forehead.

"The rest," She claimed, "can stay."

Now he was being passed off as a new student. It had taken Tucker a total of 3 minutes to hack into the school's enrollment system, add "Sesshoumaru Fenton" (Inuyasha _had_ mentioned that they were brothers. Boy, was he ever kicking himself for that) and get out without leaving a trace. He suggested changing their grades too - a system the hanyou had yet to understand - but Sam had whacked him. He was becoming fond of her.

Of course, when someone knocks out a widely hated teacher in the middle of class, he gets a lot of attention. Something his older brother was not used to at all. The humor this caused was one of the only good sides.

Bad sides:

1.) His _brother _was here. The one who hated him, not Danny. The good guy-turned-bad-turned-hell-knows-what.

2.) Lancer doted on him. He'd be a total ass to Inuyasha and his raven-haired brother, then turn around and kneel at the youkai's feet. It was made worse by the fact that he was kinda used to it.

3.) Apparently, Lancer was their teacher for almost all of their classes except PE and English. So most of the day was dedicated to listening to some fat jerk go on about something he knew nothing about and occasionally poke fun at him and his new friends.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. _'Why, exactly, does Kagome want to go here?'_

~! #$%^&*()_

Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure who this girl attached to his arm was. She smelled very strongly of flowers, her face was covered in a kind of powder, her eyelashes were matted together with a black substance, and her skin was a light brown color. She called herself... Paula? Polina? He hadn't been listening.

She kept calling him "honey". He kept insisting that wasn't his name.

He would have killed her, but he figured that would be a bad idea until he knew where the hell he was. The _inu-youkai _had a form of telepathy when he was in his true form. It didn't work when he had his humanoid appearance, and he never had wished it had more than this moment.

Glaring at Inuyasha, he thought towards him with all of his might.

_'You damn hanyou, get her off me!'_

~! #$^&*()_

Danny felt his eyebrow twitch.

Paulina was clinging to Sess-oh-muh-roo or whatever his name was tighter than those skinny jeans, but the guy looked more confused and disturbed than pleased. Most of the boys (hell, even some of the girls) would do anything to be in this situation. Clearly this Sess-oh-muh-roo person would do anything to get out of it.

Lucky him, the bell was about to-

_**BRIIIIIIING.**_

_'Hello.' _Danny thought.

He wasn't surprised that the silverette tore ass out of there. He and Inuyasha ran behind him.

Danny had a bone to pick with Sey... Suh... Ah, screw it. Fluffy.

* * *

><p>Me: Ok. I feel mildly schizophrenic, but other than that, I think this went well! ^_^<p>

Gabrielle: *le head-tilt* why?

Me: Because when I write, I try to imagine myself as the character I'm writing... And if it's more than one at a time it makes my brain hurt. ^^;

Review time!

_**Myra the Sark:**_

Shinichi and Kyo: Exactly the point.

Inuyasha: ...FLUFFY! :D

Sesshoumaru: Fuuuuu-

_**mailaine:**_

Shinichi: Good to hear you like it ^_^

Kyo: Damn, Iris has a crappy memory. It only took her 28 tries to get your name right...

Me: Shut up. I was typing with my glasses off.

_**jeanette9a:**_

Kyo: And since the boa thingy is gone, he'll get it from Inuyasha. That'll be awesome if she doesn't butcher it...

Me: HEY!

_**ChopSuzi:**_

Me: That would be because I've only got skin albinism. Good news, I have an excuse to stay inside and play video games. Bad news, I'm called a "Vampire" at school and when I get acne it's insanely visible TT_TT And my eyes _are _blue, so with my luck I'm albino in that field too.

Danny: Okay... On that note, we're out of here!

Sesshoumaru: And my name is not _FLUFFY!_


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Well that certainly took longer than expected.  
>Gabrielle: Nooooo, you think?!<br>Inuyasha: Can we just get on with it? I'm too tired for this.  
>Me: Fine. -3- party pooper.<br>Sesshoumaru: They own nothing. Believe me, no one is happier about this than us.

**~! #$%^&*()_**

As soon as Sesshoumaru hit the open air, he fell to his knees. A lasting reek filled the air, making it almost impossible to breathe.

He'd smelled it from inside that "school" the Bri girl spoke of, but out here it was much worse.

Gasping and coughing, he blinked to keep his eyes from fogging over. _'What the hell?'_

~! #$%^&*()_

Danny rushed over. He'd been planning to tell Sesshoumaru off, but now he was thinking more along the lines of getting him to a hospital.

"Are you ok?!" The dark-haired boy questioned, then realized it was stupid to ask because the guy he asked was **suffocating**.

As the hacking fit died down, he nodded wordlessly. "Place... smells awful... How... Yasha still conscious?"

_'Yasha?' _Danny mused.

It seemed to have been on accident, but he decided that it was a great nickname.

"I had time to adapt. It's not as bad in Kagome's town, but it's not good either." Inuyasha responded. "You had no adaptation whatsoever except the... uh..."

"Fifteen minutes." Sam supplied, helping Sesshoumaru up.

The hanyou nodded. "Yeah, that. The fifteen minutes you were in the school."

"A wonderful excuse." Sesshoumaru rasped, ignoring the concerned look Tucker offered him. "Now can we leave? I don't care where, but that Po-lee-nuh woman is staring at me like I'm a meal that she can't wait to eat. I can't guarantee her safety."

Danny chuckled nervously as they started towards their house, but one look at Inuyasha's expression made him realize that the oldest one there hadn't been joking.

~! #$%^&*()_

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Jazz called. She'd been small-talking Sesshoumaru ever since she'd caught up to the group earlier, and the poor girl seemed to think he'd be a great brother.

(Inuyasha loved this kid. He hadn't laughed that hard in... he couldn't remember!)

Jack... Dad... WHATEVER!... Called out to them from the living room with a booming laugh. "Hey kids! Who's the new chick?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened indignantly as Inuyasha dissolved into laughter for the second time that day, rolling on the carpet and hugging his sides.

Jazz sighed. "**He **doesn't have anywhere to go, dad. Can **he** stay here?"

"Sure she can!" Jack noted, beaming. Apparently he had missed the stress Jazz had put on the fact that the youkai _was not a female. _"She can share your room, Jazzy-pants!"

Inuyasha had another laugh attack as Sesshoumaru facepalmed.

Oh god he loved this family.

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Me: This wouldn't have taken half as long if it wasn't for alcohol.

Danny: You drink?! O_O

Me: NOOOOO! My uncle does, and he took my laptop in a drunken fit... along with ALL OF MY STORIES. ALL OF THEM.

Inuyasha: Excuses. :P

Review time~!

_**jeanette9a:  
><strong>_Iris, Gabrielle, Shinichi: *crack up on various degrees*

Sesshoumaru: *Facepalm x2 combo*

Inuyasha: Ok not that one, except maybe Paulina. ^^' You're a genius though.

_**MoonlightBushido:**_

Danny: Am I? ._.

Inuyasha: Is he? ._.

Kyo: And god knows that another Inuyasha is EXACTLY what we need.

Inuyasha: *flips him off*

_**princessbinas:**_

Sesshoumaru: Someone finally understands...

Shinichi: It's almost as bad as being called a _chick, _yes?

Inuyasha: *high fives* I love you.

*beat*

Inuyasha and Shinichi: NO HOMO!

Iris: *giggles* There is a shipping wall joke in here somewhere. Gimme a minute.

Gabrielle: Enough with the Homestuck references!

Iris: 0kay... Review for more of the insanity! :D

EDIT: Sorry about the false alarm, Gabrielle didn't edit because she was trying to help my cousin sort through all of his teen-angst-sexuality-crap. Had to self-edit. Thank good for Chrome Spell Check!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hello, friends!  
>Inuyasha: She's updating. It's a miracle.<br>Gabrielle: *high-fives*  
>Me: Shut it, both of you. Ok, this is the episode where canon starts coming into play.<br>Sesshoumaru: Alright. Does Paulina leave me alone?  
>Me: That would be too easy!<br>Sesshoumaru: Right. Is Shinichi actually coming into the story?  
>Me: *pauses to consider*<br>Gabrielle: We own nothing. Enjoy!

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Inuyasha was yet again awakened by a loud _Fweep fweep fweep _noise from what Danny referred to as "_That goddamn stupid alarm clock that needs to shut the hell up_" when it went off.

_ 6:01 AM _was written across the clock in glowing red. He stared at it until the 1 turned into a 2.

Rolling his eyes, he flailed his arms until the covers were sufficiently flung from him, then got up.

He could already tell it was going to be a long, boring day.

~! #$%^&*()_

"Were you home-schooled or what?"

The question from the girl next to Sesshoumaru made him jump slightly.

"What makes you ask that..." He paused, thinking. "Iris, was it?"

She nodded. "Well, you're looking at us like we're all some completely messed up different species."

He bit back a laugh. _'She has no idea.'_

"Since we're still in the hall, I figure I can clear it up for you now. High school is divided like this..." She pointed at the blonde named Dash and a few of his friends, all laughing at a joke he'd made. Sesshoumaru had heard it; it wasn't even that funny. "They're the jock-asses. Like jerk-asses, only the teachers kiss the ground they walk on. Avoid."

Her hand went on to indicate Poh-lee-nuh and the girls hovering around her. They were twittering about Inuyasha and him in hushed tones- _"Think he's single?" - "The shorter one with the bandanna definitely isn't a virgin, I mean, look at him!" - "Oh, Sesshoumaru is looking this way! Ew, what's he doing, standing with that trick?" _- "They're the Call Girls. Notice that all of them are wearing super-small clothes. Don't approach them or they'll eat you alive."

"Noted." He muttered, backpedaling as Poh-lee-nuh obviously batted her eyelashes at him.

"Over there is-" Iris grimaced as the bell screeched at them as if to yell _"GET A MOVE ON!"_

"You know what? Stick with me. I'll explain when Lancer's on his rant of the day."

He glanced at his schedule, then at Iris' retreating back, and started off after her.

Well, at least she wasn't forcibly rubbing her breasts on his arm like Poh-lee-nuh.

~! #$%^&*()_

"... This is stupid." Inuyasha noted, staring at the strange metal bowl he was supposed to put on his head with obvious dislike.

"What he said." Yami grumped. "Pretty sure we could make a petition or something against this. 'Casper High: Stop making your students wear pasta strainers on their heads!'"

He and Danny laughed as everyone placed a Crammer-machine atop their heads with much complaint.

"This thing _so_ doesn't match my shirt!" Paulina whined. Apparently she was trying to elicit pity from Sesshoumaru, who was deep in conversation with the redhead next to him.

'_Nice try, but I think he's a little preoccupied being told about a Sky-rim or whatever she said.'_ The hanyou snickered in his head.

Lancer pressed the "ON" button on the study machine with an over-dramatic "Alley-oop!"

_"Oh Ember, so warm and tender, you will remember my name!_"

Almost every kid in the class erupted into cheers. Sam and the three Fenton boys simply ripped the bowl... helmet... You know what? Let's just call it a Smeerp. It sounds cooler than helmet anyway. So as I was saying, they yanked the Smeerps off of their heads in disgust at the mildly aggravating music playing through the built-in headphones.

"Foley!" Boomed the teacher, throwing the _Ember _disk from the machine at the teen as the song started up somewhere else. "Turn off that blasted PDA!"

"It's not me, Mr. Lancer!" Tucker protested. "It's coming from... outside?"

As if on cue, the entire class rushed to the window. Sesshoumaru almost floated up to see out of sheer curiosity, but Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back to earth. Using his free hand, he lifted Bri onto his shoulder.

The hanyou glanced up at her incredulous face. "What do you see?"

"Ember's tour van in the street outside." The dark skinned girl replied with a laugh. "Oh, what the hell..."

Inuyasha and Danny exchanged shocked glances.

"What?"

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Me: ...Yeah no Sesshoumaru is going to be my gamer buddy because I need one and he would have the funniest reaction to Amnesia.  
>Sesshoumaru: Are we going to get together? O_o"<br>Me: Bluh no! :P I think of you two as my _heroes, _not my ideal boyfriends. Frankly you two are not people I would want to be with.  
>Sesshoumaru: And we will...?<br>Me: Play Mario Kart and Amnesia and Injustice: Gods Among Us _and_ Sonic Adventure 2~! :D  
>Sesshoumaru: ... I can work with this.<br>*we high-five*

Review answering time!

_**Guest:**_

Iris: *bows* I try. -w-

Shinichi: And half the time you fail.

Iris: Shut up or I _will_ include you, _and _make you have an unrequited crush on Inuyasha!

Shinichi, Inuyasha: *blush and sputter incoherently*

_**jeanette9a:**_

Inuyasha: O^O"

Sesshoumaru: ._."

Danny: I forgot that dad's a horrible cook! O_O" Um um um... How about I just have Yasha help mom out in the kitchen?

Kyo: ...Iris you forgot they don't know how to use anything in the bathroom huh.

Iris: Maaaaaybe...

_**MoonlightBushido:**_

Sesshoumaru: I don't.

Inuyasha: *high-fives you* I DO! :D

Iris: I will maintain this policy. It's like Lightning in Total Drama... He just doesn't get that Joe is a she.

Sesshoumaru: CAN I TRADE WITH HER PLEASE?

Everyone else: ...NAAAAH.

Shinichi: Should I be in the story? Should Iris introduce Sesshoumaru to her _freaking insane _relatives? Review and let us know! :D

Gabrielle: That sounded like an infomercial.

Shinichi: That sounded like shut up.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: OK. FIRST OF ALL...  
>Everyone else: :?<br>Me: Our readers are freaking geniuses, man!  
>Gabrielle: What, because they thought the plot through more than you did? -_-<br>Inuyasha: *high-fives her*  
>Sesshoumaru: (She has a point.)<br>Me: I own nothing. You two shut up or I'll make Maddie force you to watch the Legally Blonde musical.  
>Gabrielle: Why that one?<br>Me: ...It's the only one I know the songs of...

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Danny burst through the door admittedly later than most. The majority of the school was crowded around a portable stage, screaming in delight as Ember grinned at them all.

"Hell-o, Casper High!" The pop-star yelled into the microphone.

Cheers erupted from the student body and a wisp of blue air passed through the ghost boy's lips.

Blue eyes widened almost comically as Danny demanded, "Ember's a _ghost?!_"

Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly as he came to stand beside his younger brother. "It explains her scent."

Danny took a shaky breath. No one else seemed to be watching him, so he turned to the hanyou and asked a simple question that was likely to go wrong.

"What would you do if I said I was half ghost?"

"Well," The silverette replied without hesitation, "I would tell you it would be incredibly stupid to tell Mom and Dad, and as long as you do what you feel is right, I could give less of a crap about who or what you are."

A moment of silence between the two of them - and I phrase it as such because there was still a live mini-concert, rabid fans, and a very irate Mr. Lancer in the street before them.

"Thanks, Aniki." Danny murmured as a ring of light surrounded his abdomen. The light split in half; one went up, the other traveled down.

His black hair turned snowy white; the sky-blue eyes he usually displayed changing to a glowing green as his clothes changed to a tight black-and-white Hazmat suit.

Inuyasha shrugged once again. "Black clothes suit you better anyway."

~! #$%^&*()_

"Who is this _Ember _and why is everyone screaming?!" Sesshoumaru yelled to Iris over the din.

"WHAAAAT?" She shouted back.

Irritated, he reached behind the tall "jock-ass", Kwan, and tugged the redhead away by the ponytail.

"Ow!" She complained. "Double ow! The ow level is over nine thousand!"

Once they emerged from the churning crowd of classmates, Iris completely ignored Danny - who had apparently undergone a makeover - saving Lancer from being trampled. "What the hell, man? What the _actual_ hell?!"

"My ears feel like they're about to explode. What is this?" Sesshoumaru complained.

She paused, adjusting her glasses. "A concert. Haven't you been to one before?"

The golden-eyed boy shook his head, releasing the girl's hair to cover his own ears. "No, and I do **not** intend to repeat the experience. Can we leave?"

"Leaving would mean skipping school." Iris noted, walking him further away from the crowd with a hand on his arm.

"Not leaving would mean I go deaf."

A moment of silence between the two of them.

"C'mon, Sesshoumaru!" The author-avatar cheered. "Let's play Slender on my laptop over in Mrs. Kudo's class!"

~! #$%^&*()_

Inuyasha was thoroughly unimpressed with the whole situation.

Firstly, some strangely dressed woman named "Ember" had shown up and made everyone flip their desks. Second was the _un-_revelation of the fact that his new little brother was half-dead. Lastly, his brother had apparently been getting a worse headache than what he had, and the one Lancer called _Fieldsman _had pulled him away happily.

Again...

_Inuyasha was thoroughly unimpressed with the whole situation._

He jumped over the screaming crowd, only landing to grab Bri and Yami and pull them out.

"What are you **doing**?!" The blonde protested, accidentally kicking Bri as she flailed.

The bespectacled girl shot her friend a warning glance, holding on to the hanyou as they landed. "Hey with the flailing and the yelling and the _ow again, dammit Yami!_"

Inuyasha put them both down next to Sam, turning around slowly. "Ok you three, stay here while I figure out what the hell is... up?"

Ember was gone as soon as she had come, leaving only the confused crowd in an empty parking lot.

Danny had already swapped back to his usual appearance and ran over. "That was surreal."

"You said it." Inuyasha replied, scratching his head.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" The halfa questioned.

The four friends shrugged, but Sam noted, "I think Iris dragged him back to the school building."

"Let's go, then."

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Me: :3  
>Sesshoumaru: ._.<br>Me: :3  
>Sesshoumaru: ._.<br>Me: You're going to get the living hell scared out of you.  
>Sesshoumaru: Craaaaaaaap.<p>

Hello, reviews? It's me, Iris

_**Winged Element:  
><strong>_Iris: Aw, thanks! I like you too! :D  
>Shinichi: Yeah you just inserted yourself for the lulz.<p>

_**jeanette9a:  
><strong>_Inuyasha: Who?  
>Danny: A crazed-up fruit loop whose ass we will probably kick later.<br>Inuyasha: Ohhh.

_**14 Len-Kagamine 14**_  
>Kyo: How did you read her mind O_o<br>Sess: What now :?  
>Kyo: She just downloaded Slender from her cousin's flash-drive before she opened up her gmail and read that. Holy psychic readers.<p>

_**PrincessBinas:  
><strong>_Gabrielle: *chuckles* Honey, there are _so many scenes where Inuyasha obsesses over ramen_ we're losing track. Sam will get him ramen and he will glomp her. Danny will be jelly. Hilarity will ensue.  
>Inuyasha: Did someone say "Ramen"?! :D<br>Sesshoumaru: Did someone say "Kill someone"?! :D  
>Shinichi: Yes and no. Review please, before Fluffy kills us all!<br>Sesshoumaru: ... _What did you just call me?  
><em>Shinichi: O^O" (Yikes.)


	11. Chapter 11

Me: *sulking*  
>Sesshoumaru: Iris, what's wrong?<br>Gabrielle: *sighs* We're in the middle of an argument. The dumbest argument in history.  
>Me: HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY ABILITY TO RIDE A DRAGON WHO'S WEARING A PARTY HAT?!<br>Sesshoumaru: O_o  
>Gabrielle: I asked if she considered herself a little old to play Scribblenauts.<br>Inuyasha: O-kaaaay. Not getting involved, just going to sit over here and thank god you guys don't own us...  
>Me: Anyway... this chapter originally went way different, but I'm sort of in a house with my brother, sister, uncle, and 8 cousins. I don't know WHO deleted my <em>Stories <em>folder... When I find out, though... *death aura of doom*  
><span><strong>~ #$%^&amp;*()_<strong>

"You're telling me you've never heard of Slenderman?" Iris asked, eyes wide.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side. "I told you guys, I'm a dog demon. I don't exactly pay attention to human horror stories unless the one telling me is Rin or you."

"Ok, now I'm the one blanking out. Who's Rin?" The redhead questioned quizzically, opening a door with the number _413_ on it in big red letters.

"Uh, given that I'm considered a minor here, I guess the term to best describe her would be little sister." The youkai explained. "She found me recovering from injuries and tried to help me, then she died. I brought her back and she followed me for a long time from then on."

A pause gave the silverette a chance to note the room's darkened features. A segment of the wall was black, contrasting greatly with the paleness around it. At least 5 tables which were much higher than what he was accustomed to were scattered about, surrounded by 7 chairs each.

"What is this place...?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"The art room. Hence all the scribbles fricking EVERYWHERE." Iris explained. She walked in before him, taking two steps before falling on her face with an echoing _PAP!_

The youkai looked at her, astonished. "You're... not very bright, are you?"

"That little clay thing attacked me. I barely escaped with my life." She argued.

He lifted the minuscule ball that squished underneath his fingers slightly, not bothering to help her up. "If you insist."

~! #$%^&*()_

Danny was honestly a little mad at himself for not expecting the little blue burst of air to escape his mouth.

Or the strange, glowing green cobra that launched past him and Inuyasha, giving a loud _**HISSSSSSS! **_as it sped into the art room.

Iris' surprised yelp could have been foreseen.

The same could be said for when he and his brother sped into the room and knocked right into Sesshoumaru, sending the three brothers sprawling to the ground.

Not seeing the shocked redhead on the ground as he snapped, "Going ghost!" And transformed was his fault.

The good thing?

That cobra was pathetic; one ecto-blast to take it out, then into the Thermos with it.

Also, Iris took being friends(ish) with a supposed criminal like a trooper, claiming that whatever he'd done to get that title, her mother had done worse.

The kids in his school were really weird.

~! #$%^&*()_

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked.

Sam grinned. "We take down Ember. My mom told me she's giving out tickets at the music shop at 17th and Martin downtown. She keeps trying to get me hooked on that corporate, prepackaged bubblegum that passes for music."

"I assume the majority of the students here will be leaving the premises to acquire these '_tickets_', as they sound important." Sesshoumaru noted.

Tucker looked scandalized. "Take her _down?!_ Ember?! She's too awesome for that!"

As the cap-wearing boy started ranting irritably, Yami and Bri - now, upon Iris' insistence, in the loop - led him out of the lunchroom. Inuyasha didn't hear much, but from what he understood, they were going to break his ghost-music-blaring habit whether he liked it or not.

After chapters of story establishment and boring dialogue, action would finally take place!

The hanyou possessed not the faintest clue of where that idea came from, but he eliminated it from his head post-haste.

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Inuyasha: IRIS.  
>Me: O_O"<br>Inuyasha: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL. THAT'S HYDREIGON'S JOB.  
>Gabrielle: *cracks up*<p>

_**You asked, Irisu answered.**_

_**jeanette9a:**_

Sess: *playing my Skyrim* GET BACK HERE YOU DUMB-ASS BANDIT! GIMME YOUR FREAKING SWORD OR I WILL THROW YOU OFF THAT CLIFF! D:  
>Kyo: Use. The. Magic. Light his butt on fire.<br>Me: *sigh*

_**princessbinas:**_  
>Inuyasha and Naruto, the guest star: *glaring at each other over a bowl of ramen*<br>Shinichi: -_- There's a second ramen thing right-  
>Inuyasha: No, no, wait, I got this. *Demonic roar*<br>Naruto: *raises an eyebrow* That all you got?  
>(Tbc)<p>

Gabrielle: *ignores the insanity around her* Review! ^^"


	12. Chapter 12

Me: I'm alive!  
>Gabrielle: Oh hell...<br>Inuyasha: What?  
>Me: I'm aliiiiiiive~<br>Gabrielle: Here she goes...  
>Me: *Starts loudly singing All Around Me by Flyleaf*<br>Danny: Well, now I know how lucky we are that she doesn't own us. Here's the story, which Iris had to re-write half of because it was typed in caps and she auto-sent it to Gabrielle. Who had her laptop _hacked._  
>Gabrielle: See? Not my fault!<br>Me: *stops singing* Oh and also I've been taken off of my ADHD meds recently and I'm adjusting. It might show a _little _bit here and there.  
><span><strong>~! #$%^&amp;*()_<strong>

"I still do not understand why we left Tucker tied to the chair." Sesshoumaru noted, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Danny shrugged. "Because Yami said so."

Inuyasha hung down from the top bunk. As his long, silver hair cascaded downward, he observed that it actually was as fun as it looked. "Yami is crazy, though."

Any further conversation was briefly interrupted by Jack smashing through the door, chasing a bird-like ghost with a glowing butterfly net. All three of his sons stared in varying levels of shock.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY SANDWICH!" The head of the Fenton family roared, flailing the net after the foul green fowl. Indeed, the lime-colored crow seemed to be munching on a ham sandwich as he flew. Apparently birds like sandwiches with copious amounts of ketchup.

If the two older brothers hadn't been so unimpressed, they might have made an effort to help their adoptive father; Danny, however, was immobilized by laughter. The older human crashed out of the room with more angry bellowing and no assistance.

A moment's pause.

"Awkward."  
><span>~! #$%^&amp;*()_<span>

Every human teenager outside of their group appeared to be clothed head to foot in "Ember" paraphernalia. It was almost amusing.

Almost.

"I wear goth clothing for six years, I'm a self-harming freak-show whore." Iris griped, leaning on Sesshomaru's shoulder with one arm and gesturing wildly with the other. "One lousy celebrity wears _skimpy _goth outfits, and it's a trend. Screw it, I'm coming to school in a Pinkie Pie suit tomorrow, I fit in too much."

The youkai looked at his friend oddly. "Pinkie Pie?"

As she started to explain, Paulina yelled to the crowd of teenagers; "_Hey! _Ember's giving free tickets _right __**now**_!"

A cheering stampede flattened Lancer, who had been blocking the exit and shouting for them all to stop.

"Let's book it!" Yami cheered, grabbing Inuyasha and Bri's wrists before promptly getting the hell outta dodge. Lancer was still recovering from his previous trampling, so when three out of the seven active members of Team Phantom ran over him, he was knocked out.

Twice in three days. He's trying for the record.

Sesshomaru paused, then asked, "Iris, are you afraid of heights?"

~! #$%^&*()_

As it happened, neither Sam nor Iris were scared of heights. As the black-haired goth looked at Sesshomaru, flying with an ecstatic Iris on his back, she couldn't help giggling.

Danny grinned down at her. "Great, isn't it?"

Holding tighter to her friend's side, Sam remarked, "You should take me flying more often."

They both chuckled, then the goth looked down. Underneath them, Inuyasha and the others had successfully merged with Ember's groupies. Yami was the only blonde visible, with most people having dyed their hair black or lightning-blue. This made for an odd effect when she looked up - a pale face, wreathed in gold. Her ethereal appearance was ruined by the fact that she mouthed "_Sup, bitches?_"

Sam was overtaken by a much louder fit of laughter, which lasted all of two seconds before she abruptly choked on it. Glancing at Danny had turned into outright gawking. Allow me to point out the reasons you couldn't really blame her.

Sunlight flickered off of his sheer white hair, framing his tanned face beautifully. A small smile made his green eyes seem to glow with joy. Usually, Danny was quiet and insecure, shrinking to the back of the class; his obvious confidence now that he was flying shone with the contrast.

Peering at her oddly, the ghost boy questioned, "Something wrong?"

A blush tinted the goth's usually pale features. "Nothing. It's just nice. Flying is... nice." She stuttered.

Danny continued flying, his own cheeks growing rosy enough to contrast with Iris' fire-engine red mane of frizz.

The moment was ruined by the two of them smacking flat into a giant Ember cutout from absolutely nowhere.

Sesshomaru caught them both as they fell, though his job wasn't made easier by Iris laughing hysterically on his back. "Are you both unharmed?" The demon questioned as he shot the redhead a _'Shut up' _look.

As she clung to her friend's shirt, Sam grumbled, "Falling stinks."

~! #$%()_

Inuyasha didn't understand what was going on around him. He latched onto Yami's arm like a confused child, head pounding from the roar of noise hitting him from every angle.

Smells, artificial and natural, crashed and churned together in a sickening reek. If Bri hadn't been gently reassuring him throughout the entire experience, he would have gone full demon or vomited.

Possibly both.

As if he hadn't been feeling ill enough, Ember appeared in a column of flames and brought a scent that was _far too familiar _to his nose.  
>The smell of someone who had burned to death.<p>

Reminding himself of the scheduled interruption in a few moments, Inuyasha sternly maintained a stiff upper lip. It payed off when Danny phased the second team through the wall, although the hanyou grew slightly concerned when Sesshomaru's expression seemed to catch up with his nose. Inuyasha caught his older brother's eye, then mouthed _"I don't like this either."\_

The relief that flooded the hanyou when Danny ecto-blasted Ember was indescribable. She flew across the half-darkened room and crashed into a wall with a _thud!_

"Do you take requests?" Danny bantered, barely audible over the crowd's crash and roar. "How about _Beat It?_"

Ember was probably about to reply with some snippy comment, but for Sesshomaru abruptly throwing her guitar at her so it collided with her jaw. The glowing pop star screeched in pain, then blasted Sesshomaru back toward the crater where she had crashed.

Inuyasha had been moving through the crowd, trying to get to a spot where he could jump up and join the fray; now that he was in a darkened corner with a couple of people who were doing something I won't elaborate on for fear of inducing trauma in our younger readers, he leaped into the air gracefully. Catching Sesshomaru with one arm, he used the other to latch onto the ear of a large cardboard Ember and launch himself back up.

Iris, who had been deposited upon the cutout's shoulder with Sam to scribble all over it, whistled. "Wow. Dude, sign up for the gymnastics team or something." She called.

If Inuyasha hadn't been preoccupied with his incredibly ornery older brother, he would have replied.

Ember gave Danny a powerful punch to the jaw, using her own ecto-beams to intensify the force. The hero rocketed towards the ceiling, barely able to turn intangible in time to spare himself serious injury. As soon as he phased out of sight, she followed.

Sesshomaru, having wiggled free from Inuyasha's concerned hold, promptly flew after them the normal way; that was the purpose of the stairs that were there _the whole time, thank you very much, Ember McShowoff_.

Inuyasha himself couldn't fly, only jump, so he landed rather awkwardly on the cardboard cutout's ponytail.

Sam was holding on to the fake ear and supporting Iris, who was luckily excessively petite. The redhead stopped drawing a bushy mustache abruptly. "What, what, _what _are you doing?!" She demanded. "Get us off of here and bring us to the roof! We're supposed to be stopping Ember McRude!"

~! #$%^&*()_

Sesshomaru was actually legitimately impressed.

Not only was this ghost-girl holding off Danny with a single hand, she was firing ghost-hand-laser things that no one ever told him the proper name of at him in a pattern _just_ random enough for him to be kept away for fear of getting his eyebrows singed off.

Impressive, but obnoxious.

He looped around above them, dodging what appeared to be blue fire from the celebrity's hand. Danny appeared to be weakening- wait.

_ "Ember! Ember!"_ The crowd beneath them roared. _"Ember! __**Ember!**__"_

"Is that your trick?" Sesshomaru jeered, doing a midair roll to avoid the flickering flame. "Using human chants to make yourself stronger?!"

"Not bad, for a dipstick!" Ember retaliated. "Yeah! Every time someone says my name, I get stronger. That's why I started working the pop star angle. It's corporate, pre-packaged bubblegum to be honest- but hell, bubblegum _sells!_"

When Inuyasha kicked down the door, Sesshomaru couldn't decide whether to be pleased or aggravated. Sam threw the youngest Fenton brother a white, cylindrical object labeled (from what he could see) "Thermos" that made him grin.

Pleased it is.

Ember appeared to be considering her options briefly, then she used the grip she still had on Danny's hand to send him flying backwards. He knocked into the same giant standee he had earlier, this time knocking it over.

"Danny!" Wailed Sam, almost charging to help him but being restrained by Iris.

Apologetically, the ginger growled, "We're unarmed. Fighting is a bad idea until someone jacks us some lasers or something."

Sam squirmed desperately. "But-"

"Ah," Ember crooned, turning intangible to avoid the attacks of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Teen love. They say it never lasts... But _nothing _distracts a teenager like hormones." She turned a small dial on her guitar, then raised her hand as if to play a drawn-out cord.

"It's time to turn up the love!"

**~! #$%^&*()_**  
>Gabrielle: Wow. that chapter ending was almost dramatic.<br>Me: Shut your face.

_**You rang?**_

_**jeanette9a:**_

Iris: *holds up a little plugin drive* I got it for Christmas from Gabri. Yeah, she took your review pretty literally.  
>Gabrielle: SOMEONE has to.<p>

_**Ian110885:**_

Iris: *fluffs up with pride* Thank you.  
>Shinichi: I think he was talking to Gabri.<br>Iris: *de-fluffs*

_**princessbinas:**_

Naruto and Inuyasha: *glaring at each other*  
>Kyo: Hey, assholes. You realize this is the wrong story to interact in?<br>Naruto: Then why are you here?  
>Kyo: Because Iris has severe ADHD and her medication isn't very effective. It was worse in this chapter.<br>Naruto: Fine. *grabs the ramen and runs*  
>Inuyasha: HEY!<br>Shinichi: *pats him on the head* Shhhh... We'll get you more ramen... Shooosh...

_**secretwhovianpony:**_

Iris: OH! Your URL reminded me. I have to get Inuyasha into Dr. Who later in the story!  
>Inuyasha: ...What?<br>Danny: Uh... Review! ^^"


	13. Chapter 13

Iris: *facepalming* Why the hell didn't I tell you guys I'm Welsh? My sentences probably wouldn't be readable if Gabri didn't... Wait.  
>Gabrielle: *crying in a corner*<br>Danny: :?  
>Gabrielle: My Tumblr got deleted by order of my mom.<br>Iris: Oh nooo.  
>Gabrielle: Screw this. I want everyone to call me by my real name. I'm Dante. Nice to freaking meet you! Fluffy has both arms. Indenting doesn't work, for seemingly no reason. We own nothing. Enjoy!<br>**~! #$%^&*()_**

Sam had to repeatedly tell herself not to look down.

She was suspended on a cardboard cutout of a very annoying pop singer, with her friends arguing rather pointlessly about ways to get her down.

Apparently Danny was out of his mind with some sort of love spell. Inuyasha was spacing out while keeping his little brother from knocking Sam off the platform, and Iris was being very shouty.

"_Er mwyn duw yn_, Danny!" The redhead snapped. "You're gonna get her killed. Sit here until your brother goes and gets her!"

"But-" He stuttered, giving her a puppy-eyed look that made Sam gulp from all the way out on the platform.

"No." Inuyasha came back to reality long enough to scold his brother.

Huffing, the halfa sat down irritably. This gave Sesshomaru an opening to zip over and snatch her away from certain death.

It was brief in actuality, but Sam relished in the feeling of the wind tearing through her dark hair.

Of course, Danny promptly hugged the daylights out of her.

~! #$%^&*()_

For some reason, Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking of Kagome. He had kept her in his mind previously; wondering if she was alright, if they would ever meet again, etcetra... but now he couldn't keep focused on anything else.

Except maybe the giant black mass of metal hurtling toward them.

It didn't smell like a demon. Its scent actually seemed to resemble what Kagome had called a "_car_". The metal was shaped oddly, as things in the current time tended to be; its front was a giant circle, with a long tail and four spinning blades sticking out of its top. While there were long, thin feet attached to the thing, there were no legs.

"Oh goody." Iris growled. "The SWAT helicopters."

Sesshomaru appeared just as confused, so Inuyasha felt a little less stupid.

"What does that mean?" The hanyou questioned.

Sam squirmed free of Danny's grasp. "It means _run!_"

Giving a shrug, Sesshomaru simply said "Okay." Before picking up Sam and Iris and leaping into flight. Danny gave a startled cry of protest, but Inuyasha lifted him up and hopped after their brother quickly.

"I - can - _fly!_" Danny snapped over the roaring wind.

The middle Fenton brother gave him an unimpressed look, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, like you did when Sam was about to fall over the side of that building?" He snarled back.

At this, the halfa retracted like he'd been slapped. Inuyasha felt horrible and almost apologized, but he was a bit distracted. He felt like every moment without Kagome was burning him... for no apparent reason. Inuyasha came to a skittering landing on a roof; after a near fall, he continued running toward Fenton works at top speed.

~! #$%^&*()_

Sesshomaru paused above the things Sam called "SWAT vans".

His brothers had already taken off. Unfortunately, their two remaining friends were still on the ground, being herded in a line to get in the infernal contraptions.

"Sesshomaru." Iris pivoted to tap him on the shoulder she was squished under, apparently not caring that she was being hauled about like a sack of potatoes. "You need to get Yami out of there."

This earned her two curious looks, upon receiving which she elaborated. "Her step-dad is a complete monster. He beats her at the littlest thing, and you'd best be damn sure he'd leap at this."

The demon nodded, then came to a landing around the corner from where all of the human adolescents were boarding SWAT vans. Iris freed herself, then scurried over to Yami quickly. While some of the guards noticed, they didn't seem to care; maybe they figured she'd been hiding and had decided to surrender herself?

"Well, Sam," Noted Sesshomaru dryly, "I hope you're ready for more super-speed."

Sam beamed, shifting to be more comfortable on his back. "Definitely."

Before the SWAT could even react, Yami was swept away and Iris had neatly taken her place. The kid behind her started complaining about "cutting in line", to which the redhead had a few choice words.

"Yami, do you understand Welsh?" Sam questioned with a frown.

As she adjusted herself to the potato-sack-hold, Yami replied, "A few swear words. I helped Iris teach her little siblings numbers before. Why?"

"She called that guy a _ti'en cock owen _or something." Mused the confused goth.

The blonde giggled. "_Ti'n coc oen._ It translates to something like, 'you're a lamb's dick!'"

"...What."

Sesshomaru sighed. It was going to be a _long _day.

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Iris: Okay. I know what you're thinking... "_Lamb's dick?!"_  
>Dante: Pretty much.<br>Iris: It's kinda like saying "son of a bitch" in America, only it makes a little more sense. The vital organs of a baby sheep are immature and undiscussed because they're gross, as well as being tiny and useless for everything besides spouting piss.  
>Sesshomaru: Oh. Well then.<br>Danny: Is haggis any good?  
>Iris:*deepest sigh of all*<p>

_**You rang?**_

_**Insecurity's Sanity:**_

Iris: Yes. Yes I did. :3

_**jeanette9a:**_

Shinichi: Badly.  
>Kyo: <em>Really <em>badly.  
>Inuyasha: *facepalms and grumbles*<p>

_**1eragon33:**_

Dante: I didn't have time to edit because my mom is actually Ursula the witch, only she sings less. I fixed it, though; is it better? :3

_**princessbinas:**_

Inuyasha: Well, yeah, basically. I ended up yelling at Danny though and I'm not happy about that.  
>Danny: It's okay. I know you meant well, and we'll make up next chapter anyway.<br>Inuyasha: c:  
>Danny: :3<p>

_**secretwhovianpony:**_

Iris: *Happy squeaking noises*  
>Dante: *Approving editor noises*<br>Inuyasha: ... You guys are weird. I'm going to go watch Sherlock with Shinichi.  
>Shinichi: :D<br>Sesshomaru: ... So, anyone going to review, or are we just going to stand here for months?


	14. Chapter 14

Dante: I'm not editing your speech when your character comes back into focus, Iris.  
>Iris: Why not?<br>Dante: I've got my hands full trying to avoid the American students saying British slang. I'm not fixing yours on top of all that!  
>Iris: One. I'm. <em>Welsh.<em> Two. It was only a handful of times. Three. I'm getting better!  
>Danny: Ice, I don't say "wanker"...<br>Iris: You're not helping!

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Sign number one that something was terribly wrong was that Inuyasha's heartbeat was erratic. In all the years Sesshomaru known his brother, his heartbeat had remained relatively stable; the only exceptions had been when he was in his demon form and when that "Kagome" girl had been around.

The second hint was that Danny's feet were sticking out of the wall and appeared to be staying there.

"What." Sam asked, voice completely flat. "Just... _What?!"_

Yami didn't even blink. "Danny Phantom only showed up about three months back. Kid's an amateur. Bless him."

Sesshomaru slipped through the window, dropping the two girls with relative gentleness.

Inuyasha glowered at his older brother. "Don't judge him. He was flying us through, and then..."

Daniel Fenton was phased five-sixths of the way through their baby-blue wall, his hands planted securely on Sesshomaru's bed to keep him from faceplanting. "Hi." He said sheepishly. "I'm a bit stuck..."

Snickering, Yami replied, "We see that. Need help?"

Danny awkwardly smiled. "That would be nice. Hold my arms so I don't crash?"

Sam and Yami held up Danny's left arm, while Inuyasha braced his right and Sesshomaru balanced his shoulders. A circle of light nearly blinded all four of them, then...

Sesshomaru nearly gagged at the scent of death which intensified at his brother's transformation. Of course he had to get stuck with a ghost. Why couldn't he live with someone whose scent didn't reek like a graveyard? Was a transformation into a flower really that difficult?

Danny's knees plopped down onto the bed, and he didn't end up crashing face-first, so Sesshomaru called it a victory. It had been _centuries_ since a day had exhausted him so much. Even so, he kept himself composed.

All he wanted was a nap_._

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Inuyasha felt mildly ill. The number of times he thought of Kagome in the past minute seemed unhealthy.

Yami seemed to notice his discomfort, and as such took a seat on the lower bunk of the other bed and motioned for him to sit in front of her. The hanyou did so with the dramatic flair of an accomplished actor.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked sympathetically. Her hands busied themselves with separating his hair into three parts.

"I can't stop thinking about Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I mean, I thought about her before, but it's like I can't get her out of my head. It's weird as hell."

The sections of Inuyasha's hair were now being gently woven together as Yami hummed in acknowledgement. "It might be because you spent so much time away from her." She observed.

"Danny's got it too, though." Sam mused, squirming in the halfa's grip to prove her point. "It could have happened when Ember hit that chord on her guitar."

Sesshomaru gave a slight considering nod. "It appears to intensify romantic inclinations one already possesses. However, this doesn't explain how you remain unaffected."

The goth girl looked thoughtful for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "My Fenton-Phones! They filter out spectral noise, so I wasn't hit by her audio blast. But wait..." Purple eyes shot to Yami, her eyebrows raised. "How are you still coherent?"

She gave a hollow smile. "I'm used to ignoring my romantic inclinations of any caliber. Do you have a hair-tie?"

"... Oh." Sam said faintly. She looked like she wanted to apologize, but was unsure how to go about it. Instead she handed over a blue hair-tie in silence. Yami grinned back, tying off Inuyasha's hair and flipping the braid over one of his shoulders.

"There you go." The blonde cheered. "You're Elsa!"

"Who?" Inuyasha asked, turning his head to send her a questioning look.

Everyone besides Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou in utter shock.

"You've never seen _Frozen_?!"

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Me: Wasp. Wasp in room. Wasp. *gets up and briskly walks over to hide behind Sess* Kill it. With fire. It's evil and looking at me funny. Kill it.  
>Sess: How is it looking at you funny? It's not intelligent enough to glare at you.<br>Me: It is intently plotting my demise. Demise-ify the sod.  
>Dante: *Deepest sigh of all*<p>

_**You rang?**_

_**Insecurity's Sanity:**_

Dante: *hand-wave* It's fine, I made another one. It's orange-icebreaker, if anyone's interested! C:

_**Nat:**_

Iris: Shinichi is napping on the couch with Inuyasha, so he can't answer. I haven't made up my mind on whether Kagome will come to Amity Park - if she does, it'll be yet another character to worry about being in character - but a relative of hers is definitely on the way!  
>Danny: Who?<br>Iris: *evil chuckle* I won't tell!

_**Secretwhovianpony**_:

Iris: I am not a mouse. T_T  
>Kyo: He's taller than Yasha (still shorter than me, though... heh!) so I'm assuming he's Shinichi. Could be wrong.<p>

_**jeanette9a:**_

Kyo: He's gonna be incredibly self-aware. And then a Disney princess.

_**princessbinas:**_

Sesshomaru: Benten preserve me, don't give him _ideas!_  
>Danny: Ben 10? o^o<br>Sess: Benten. Benzaiten. Goddess of everything that flows? Hello?  
>Danny: I think I might be in for a lecture... Anyway, review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Iris: Okay! This chapter and the next marks the end of the "Ember" Arc, and the beginning of a bit of... variation.

Sesshomaru: I don't like the sound of that. Where's Shinichi? I haven't seen him in _ages_. Did you forget him?

Iris: Muahahahahahaaaaa.

Sess: I don't like the sound of that either!

**~! #$%^&*()_**

The group began trooping down the stairs in a disorganized line. Yami and Inuyasha were in front, arms linked together as she explained the concept of movies; Danny had his fingers laced between Sam's, who looked rather torn about the situation; Sesshomaru, meanwhile, was hovering above them and looking thoughtful.

"Fascinating." He noted. "It really took humans hundreds of years to realize that if you flick through images fast enough, you can give them the appearance of motion?"

Yami smiled wryly. "Nah. It just took us centuries to figure out how to show the pictures to everyone else."

"And you can make these images on a computer?" Inuyasha asked, eyes wide. "Can we ask Tucker about that, or-"

Everyone froze, except Danny, who came to an awkward halt beside Sam and nearly fell over.

"Oh crap." Yami said. "_Tucker_."

~! #$%^&*()_

By the time they'd gotten there, Iris was perched on the desk, having freed Tucker from underneath the Smeerp. Apparently, Yami and Bri's plan to remove Ember's brainwashing was to overwrite it with different information.

To their credit, it had worked.

"Oh good, you're here." Iris said conversationally. "I was using Tucker's babbling for maths notes."

"You mean math notes, right?" Danny puzzled.

Iris stared at him flatly. "It's called mathematics, dearie. Plural. Hence, maths. Anyway, Tucker has a plan to shut down Ember's speaker system... Luckily, we have literally six hours to do that because Yami's memory is apparently 500% better than Sam's."

The aforementioned goth's brow furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"It means that when I'm grumpy, I meta-analyze, because I can do that." Iris replied with a smile that was more a display of teeth than anything. Her stance was tense when she leaped off the desk with an unusually loud _thump_, and her eyes had that cold rage that usually made Inuyasha back away from Sango very slowly. "And when I'm _absolutely bloody furious_, I find the pop-music-spouting pain in the neck who made me this mad and _destroy her_. Let's go."

Sesshomaru appeared to be proud of her tranquil fury. Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome crossed his mind abrasively again.

"Let's just go."

~! #$%^&*()_

The stadium was heavily guarded; luckily (meaning with a lot of effort on Danny's part) they slipped through the walls without being discovered.

"Alright." Tucker said. "I'll hack the sound system. You guys stand guard, okay?"

Iris nodded, but then seemed to have an idea. "Hey, does anyone wanna go with me to distract Ember?"

Sesshomaru indicated himself with one hand. "This is going to be a complete disaster, so you might as well take the best fighter with you."

She grinned. "Alright then, captain ego. Let's roll!"

With that, the two of them took off down the hall. They took a few turns, both left and right, and then promptly got themselves lost.

"Okay," Sesshomaru muttered. He had the strangest feeling they'd gone in an almost complete circle. "Do you have a plan for when we actually find her? Also, this has been irritating me- _how are you, Yami, and Bri unaffected_? Inuyasha and I are only resisting because of our demon blood; you're humans, so...?"

"Her song's lyrics have... something in them." Iris explained uneasily, shifting between her feet. The hallway around them was dark enough to make her black jacket almost impossible to see; her hair, however, stuck out like a sore thumb. "Something that stirred our less-than-friendly memories of our... Opinions... of ourselves. Then it stopped stirring long enough to remind us of all the times we were told we just wanted attention."

A pause.

"I don't suppose you can track her sorry arse?" The redhead asked hopefully.

"It's everywhere. That would be like trying to find a grain of rice in a heap of rocks." Sesshomaru said flatly.

Iris sighed. "I should've thought this through."

"Yes, you should have."

~! #$%^&*()_

Inuyasha was fairly satisfied in how little he was thinking of Kagome. It seemed that with a bit of concentration, he could devote the entirety of his attention to the task in front of him.

Namely, keeping Danny from clinging to Sam like a goddamn vine.

The goth in question was looking incredibly frustrated, repeatedly turning Danny's head for him so that he was looking at the exit; he just turned back, grinning dazedly.

Eventually she gave up. Sighing, she popped a piece of gum into her mouth and swapped places with Yami, who had been making sure Tucker didn't do anything like accidentally click the mic on and then speak into it.

Inuyasha held his younger brother back from following Sam. "She wants to be alone right now." He explained. "But I'm sure you'd really impress her if you actually guarded the door like she asked."

Danny straightened and immediately fixed his gaze on the door. Inuyasha, satisfied with his work, did the same.

He heard a bit of crashing and swearing from down the hall, which didn't sound good.

Iris gave a shriek - muffled by the walls between Inuyasha's sharp ears and her - and Sesshomaru growled something that sounded suspiciously like he was cussing someone out. A guitar strumming preceded a minor explosion even the humans could hear.

"Tucker," Yami spoke from beside him. Her stance was tense, her jaw set. "How close are you to completely shutting off that audio system?"

The dark-skinned boy was muttering to himself as he overwrote a few more reset functions. "Almost done... It'll take months to replace all this tech. I feel a little guilty."

Another guitar riff, and Sesshomaru abruptly crashed through the door. He flipped in midair, then skidded a ways back on his heels.

"Ember, you little -" He snarled, re-entering a fighting stance. He was followed quickly by the aforementioned ghost, accompanied by several of the school jocks. The first thing he noticed was that all the jocks had blank expressions, seemingly unaffected by anything except the singer's orders.

The second was Dash holding a dagger to Iris' throat.

"Thanks for making this so much easier for me." Ember cooed, smirking. "Splitting up? Haven't you idiots ever watched Scooby-Doo?"

Inuyasha had no idea what she was talking about, and exchanged blank looks with Sesshomaru.

"...You haven't, have you." Ember grumbled rhetorically. When the two of them shook their heads, she sighed. "Hell with it. Seize them."

Sesshomaru tensed to dodge, but the instant he did, Dash pressed the knife closer to Iris' throat. "Don't." He said, and something in his voice was pleading - he didn't want to kill her, but if he was ordered, he couldn't stop himself.

The demon relaxed reluctantly and allowed himself to be held. Inuyasha was briefly confused - Sesshomaru had super-speed, after all - and then he remembered. In order for Sesshomaru to move that quickly, he had to actually move. It doesn't matter how fast you are if you're immobilized.

How Ember had figured that out was a mystery.

Reluctantly, Inuyasha allowed his arms to be restrained. His left shoulder began aching acutely.

As the six of them were shoved together shoulder-to shoulder by the jocks, Ember gave a noise that sounded like it was trying to be a diabolical laugh. Iris struggled against Dash's grip, but she was too small to do anything besides annoy him.

"This wasn't my best plan." The redhead admitted. "It was pretty crap, if I'm honest. But hey, she was going to catch us anyway. It's a plot point."

"I still don't understand what you're talking about." Sesshomaru grumbled.

She grimaced. "Given what I've seen on the other side of the wall, pray you never do."

"Wall?"

"Forget it, hun."

Ember turned around to look at them appraisingly. "Congratulations, brats. You managed to do some serious damage to the audio system. Looks like I gotta make some phone calls." An entirely-too-bright smile pulled at the ghost's painted lips. "Since the tech team has more than enough time to get the backup systems up and running, you can be dealt with later. Boys, make sure they don't go anywhere."

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Inuyasha: Okay, I'm actually impressed. That's quite a cliffhanger you set up.

Iris: *Bows* I live for the applause :3

Inu: And you addressed some plot holes you left in your ADHD-addled fervor. Good.

Iris: *Basking in the praise*

Inuyasha: But where the hell is Kagome's relative?

Dante and Iris: *Begin cackling as they open the fan-mail*

_**DragonkynNatKiasu**_

Iris:*snickering* Not Souta.

_**jeanette9a**_

Dante: Actually, she was organizing her concert. And setting up backup plans.

Sesshomaru: Movie night...?

Iris: I'll explain later. But not grandpa either!

_**Insecurity's Sanity**_

Danny: *Grinning* All of the Disney movies. All of them.

_**princessbinas**_

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: *hold up earplugs Kyo gave them with grins*

_**secretwhovianpony**_

Kyo: I meant, he's gonna pick up on the fact that he's way too focused on Kagome. And then he'll be Elsa. Though he's more of an "Anna" to Sessh's "Elsa", you know?

Iris: Oh, now I've gotta write it. OuO

Dante: *Sighs* So anyway, I found a website called Rinmaru Games. It has several anime creators, and so I started setting up an art page. Just in case anyone is having trouble envisioning what the characters look like now (or wants to see our take on them). Iris and I'll link people to it if asked. Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Iris: END OF ACT ONE.

Dante: Iris, that's after this chapter. You don't say "The End" 20 minutes before the credits.

Iris: They _should_. Just to mix it up a little. :3

Dante: *Siiiiiiiigh*

**~! #$%^&*()_**

As soon as Ember left, Sam spoke up. "Okay, we need a plan."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth. Inuyasha immediately interrupted with "No."

He shot his little brother an annoyed glare. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean," Inuyasha replied flatly, "Your plans usually end with you losing a limb or getting launched halfway across Japan by my sword. The most recent one dropped your ass right on top of Lancer. _No planning for you_."

Looking slightly embarrassed, the full demon narrowed his eyes. "And I suppose you have a brilliant idea?"

"...Yes?" He lied with an awkward smile.

"I do." Tucker interjected. "Remember how you guys snapped me out of the Ember spell with hours of math? Maybe it just takes something really horrible to bring someone to their senses."

A pause.

"I nominate Tucker to be in charge of ideas from now on," Yami interjected mildly, "Because the rest of us suck."

"Agreed." Iris replied dryly, shifting a little farther away from the knife. "Quick question, though; how the _hell _do you plan on testing that theory?"

The techno-geek's expression went blank.

Sighing, Sam's eyes began to dart between Sesshomaru - who was next to her - and the jock restraining her thoughtfully. She appeared to weigh her options, then came to a decision.

"Okay, this might only work for Danny, but..." She grumbled. "Hey, Sesshomaru?"

He turned to the goth, but before he could ask what she wanted, she kissed him. His eyes widened. "Mmph?"

Danny gasped, and the blank adoration seemed to bleed from his face.

Inuyasha braced for a deadly response - his older brother didn't like humans so much as glancing at him, normally - but then the demon just shrugged and returned the kiss.

"Ew!" Kwan shrieked. "Geek girl and new kid are making out!"

All of the jocks scattered in a no doubt cootie-inspired panic... except Dash, who just dropped the knife he had been holding to Iris' throat in utter shock. He took a few steps back, eyes wide in horror. "I - holy crap." He said eloquently. "I could have killed - I'm so sorry, Iris, I really -"

She rubbed at her neck. "I've had deeper." She replied, expression calm. "Tell you what; you let me get one good hit in, I'll call us even, yeah?"

"Just... Go easy, okay? If I get bruised up, I'll be grounded." Dash requested, indicating his chin in a "go ahead" gesture. She drew a fist back, then thrust her arm forward.

As he braced for her punch, Iris stopped her arm short and brought her knee up into his balls with devastating accuracy. Dash made a noise like a dying hyena as everyone besides Sesshomaru burst into varying volumes of laughter.

"I said '_go easy_'!" He squawked, falling onto the ground and rolling.

"I did." Iris explained, voice acidic. "I'm wearing steel-toed boots."

Suddenly, her loud landing earlier made sense. "At least you won't get grounded for bruises." Inuyasha told the jock, smirking. He walked over and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "C'mon, Sesshomaru; we got ghost ass to kick."

Sesshomaru nodded, seemingly at a loss for words. He'd been entirely silent since Sam had kissed him.

Inuyasha was greatly amused yet again. He was going to miss Amity Park when he returned home; he hadn't laughed this much - or this often - in _years_.

~! #$%^&*()_

Danny felt strangely numb, but more in control than he had for the last few hours. He followed Inuyasha silently right up until they reached the dressing room with a gold star that read "Ember".

Just reading her name made raw anger flare up within his stomach. The contrast with his previous numbness made him nauseous, but he didn't focus on it.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny announced venomously, slamming his fists together. Light spread from his hands in either direction, replacing his form with that of a livid poltergeist.

Sam, Yami, Tucker, and Iris backed away from the door, as they were entirely unarmed.

Sesshomaru kicked it down.

Ember jumped back, then tensed. "You!" She snapped venomously.

"Us." Inuyasha agreed with a smirk and a wave. "Hello."

The pop-star shrieked, charging forward. Sesshomaru darted past her, tripping her feet as she went. Danny caught her with an uppercut as she fell. "No more mind-control for you." He growled as Inuyasha smashed her guitar on the ground.

Rubbing her sore jaw, Ember smirked. "That's what you think, dipsticks." She informed them coolly. "I'll have you know that my tech team has a stunt double and a pre-recorded version of _Remember_ lined up for the evening. Even if you destroy the recordings, all the kids under my spell are gonna stay that way."

"Don't care." Sesshomaru replied bluntly as Danny pulled out the Fenton thermos, quickly drawing her in.

Tucker appeared thoughtful, leaning against the corridor wall. "It's pre-recorded, right? Maybe we can do something to it."

Yami nodded. "It's official. You're in charge of ideas."

"Thanks!" He replied cheerfully. "Anybody got some metal 'Yasha or Sess could drag their claws down?"

Sesshomaru sent Tucker a promising glare. Scary promising, not _I'll-make-you-cookies-later _promising. "My name is _Sesshomaru_, not _Sess._"

"Sorry, Sess."

Danny grinned. "Actually_, I _have an idea."

~! #$%^&*()_

"I have gone deaf." Sesshomaru proclaimed loudly as their rag-tag team trooped into Fentonworks. "It's irreversible. My hearing will remain damaged for the entirety of my woeful existence."

"Shut up!" Tucker snapped, face red. "I'm not that bad!"

"I've heard dying birds with throat injuries make more melodious screeching than you, human." The demon growled back.

Yami rolled her eyes. "That's not creepy at all."

Inuyasha snorted. "Worst part is, he's right."

Sam cleared her throat. "Well, it's been an eventful night all around," She reported mildly, "But if you guys are up for it, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru need to be educated in the ways of Disney movies."

"_Lilo and __Stitch_ seems a good place to start." Iris suggested, looking remarkably peppy for someone whose throat had a knife pressed to it less than an hour prior.

Danny grinned. "We have it on a disc by the TV. Might as well."

~! #$%^&*()_

Meanwhile, the concert raged on. Jazz was a bit curious about Ember's lack of interaction with her crowd - at the school, she'd been high-fiving the fans, blowing kisses, but now she seemed distant.

Almost like another person.

'_No way._' Jazz reasoned. '_Ember would never miss her own worldwide debut. Not for anything_.'

Just as she started working her way toward the mosh-pit, the chorus to "Remember" started to play. Excitement filled her veins, but then a sound like a drowning cat assaulted her ears from the speakers.

The crowd roared with pain and fury, twisting and screaming as one. Jazz could barely hear the offending voice being played in place of Ember, but it was clear that the starlet had never been on stage in the first place.

She wondered why she was there, and couldn't find an answer.

~! #$%^&*()_

Ember paced back and forth. Once the power had drained from her, the damn halfa brat and his little friends had ousted her back into the ghost zone with some idiot who _wouldn't stop saying her name_. Ironic. She'd never liked irony.

The pestering voice abruptly ground to a halt mid-sentence. Clover, or Clemper, or whatever, made a surprised gargling noise as the tentacle that had impaled him discarded the aggravating ghost with a flicker.

"You're late." Ember spat. She glared at the man before her, annoyed at the mask and cloak that covered his features entirely.

"And you failed." He retorted. The ghost bit her tongue to keep from rising to his challenge. "My plan was flawless; it even had a backup should you be disposed of. Yet-"

Rolling her eyes, Ember glowered at him. "_Yet,_ your little scheme to keep that elf-eared bastard from using his super-speed failed because you didn't plan for anyone else. Surprise sur-freakin'-_prise_."

"I don't need your assistance, _girl._" The disguised man hissed back. "This was merely a test. Your fifteen seconds of fame wouldn't have existed without me; you'd do well to recall that."

She scowled, but said nothing. He turned away, bracing to move through the void of the Ghost Zone. "I'm going to find a better pawn." He informed her. "One more competent. Possibly one closer to my targets."

As he began using the tentacles under his cloak to launch himself through the gravity-free conditions, Ember followed. "At least tell me your name." She growled.

"I am Naraku." He introduced himself coldly. "You'd do well to, ah, _remember my name_, even though no one will do so for yours."

~! #$%^&*()_

Meanwhile, in Amity Park, a plane was coming to a skidding halt. A teenage boy unstrapped his seat-belt in relief, casually grabbing his carry-on bag from above him as the passengers shuffled out.

As he stepped into the light on the runway, he took a moment to brush his chocolate-brown hair from his unusual cobalt eyes. Someone of Japanese descent usually had brown eyes, like most of his relations; he had inherited his blue ones from his father.

One of them was purely ornamental anyway. He brushed his fingers against the scar passing over his right eye lightly as he cautiously traversed the stairwell off of the plane.

Unfortunately, he wasn't cautious enough.

"Ouch!" The short old man yelped indignantly. "Watch where you're going, whippersnapper!"

"Sorry." Was the boy's sheepish reply. He passed through airport security without further incident, excluding a few raised eyebrows at his necklace; in America, it was unusual to see such a thing on one so young, particularly when that particular person was in civilian clothes instead of its typical matching uniform.

He paid their curiosity no mind. The teen's mind was focused solely on one task; finding the person he'd come for.

The place to start his search was, of course, Casper High.

**~! #$%^&*()_**

Iris: See, I can be mysterious.

Inuyasha: Oh no you didn't. You... _didn't._

Iris: I totally did :3

Inuyasha: OH NO _YOU DID NOT!_

_**Q and A time!**_

_**princessbinas:**_

Inuyasha: I'd like some headphones to tune out what our dear author is planning next. *covers his ears and starts singing "I-can't-hear-you-la-la-la-la" repetitively and loudly*

_**Insecurity's Sanity:**_

Iris: *cackles with you* :3

Inuyasha: *still singing to tune her out*

Dante: *deepest sigh in the history of deep sighs*

Sesshomaru: *checking the review box* Ahem.


End file.
